


nyctophobia

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Cuddling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morally Neutral Deceit Sanders, Movie Night, Multi, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders, fear of the dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20718734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Roman's scared of the dark.





	nyctophobia

**Author's Note:**

> written for an anon prompt! "can i request roman being scared of the dark? and being comforted with cuddles or something"

It happens when movie night is finishing up. The last credits of _Beauty and the Beast_ scroll across the screen as Roman yawns, pleasantly full from popcorn and other movie snacks, nestled in between two of his boyfriends, Patton and Virgil. His brother lies sprawled on his stomach to one side, propping his chin on his hands.

Then the lamp sputters and abruptly dies, the entire mind palace plunging into darkness.

Roman sits frozen, unable to even let a squeak out past clenched teeth. Despite _knowing_ the others are all around him, it feels like he's all alone in the dark, the only sound his harsh breaths through his nose. 

Or maybe he's _not_ alone, and that thought is scary, _too_. The others fret over his battles with the dragon witch, but they don't know that she's _nothing_ compared to what else lurks in the imagination. Or worse, the subconscious. (Or worse still, _Remus's_ side of the- okay, that isn't quite fair to him, the subconscious is definitely worse). He and the dragon witch have reached an accord. Their fights are more play fighting than anything else.

But _others_... Roman's breathing quickens. No one knows that he's afraid of the dark. He's not supposed to be afraid of something as silly as the _dark_. He's a _prince_! Princes aren't afraid of the dark. They rally bravely into it.

"I believe that Thomas's apartment has lost power," Logan's voice states calmly, and just like that, Roman is back in the living room, surrounded by his brother and his boyfriends. Shame floods his face, even more so when he realizes he's crying, tiny hitches of breath and sniffles making it more than obvious to the others.

"Don't worry, Virgil, the power should be back soon," Patton says, encouraging.

"It's...not me?" Virgil says, baffled, and Roman's tears only increase, the shaking of his shoulders finally illuminating Patton to the source of the tears.

"Roman?" Patton asks gently. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he lies, wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

"Sunlight, you know I know that's not true," comes Deceit's voice. There is nothing harsh or incriminatory in it, but Roman wants to cry harder anyway.

"Y-you'll laugh," he stammers, embarrassment heating his face and churning his stomach.

"Never!" comes from all around him, as the others avow that they would never laugh at him, not even his brother. Remus's voice rings with surprising sincerity.

"I'm- I'm scared of the dark," Roman whispers, all in a rush. Patton pulls him close, stroking his hair back from his sweaty forehead.

"Oh, Ro, no wonder you're crying," Patton says and presses a kiss to the bridge of his nose. "I'm sorry, Roman. I don't like the dark either."

"Me either," Virgil contributes, scooting closer, until Roman can feel the warmth of Virgil's hoodie pressed up against his back. 

"Could you all move forward?" Logan asks, and the others on the couch all end up on the floor, cuddling Roman until he's completely surrounded. Even Remus seems to have laid claim to his feet, and is radiating heat like a furnace.

"Thanks, you guys," Roman says wetly. "I- I know it's not very princely to be scared of the dark, but-"

"Why isn't it?" Virgil asks. "You're a prince. You're afraid of the dark. Ergo, it's princely."

"Virge, I don't think it works that way," Roman says.

"It's an interesting way to look at it," Logan contributes diplomatically. "But Virgil is still essentially correct."

"Well..." Roman trails off.

"Bro?" Remus asks. He sounds uncharacteristically quiet. "I don't like the dark either."

"You see?" Patton says gently. "It will be fine."

"We promise," Deceit murmurs at his back.

It takes another twenty minutes for the lights to flicker back on, but Roman finds he doesn't mind, not when he's sandwiched in the middle of everyone he loves.

Perhaps he can get a handle on this, after all.


End file.
